Currency
Currency '''in Ygdren varies greatly by region, but is in most cases based on a simple metric system focused around the value and availability of gold, silver, and other precious metals. In some regions, the value of the coinage is ignored completely in favour of a system of tokens that are directly exchangeable to value at a bank. Currency Converter Coinage in 4E 102 Northern Alliance The coinage used in alliance territories is the same as that used in the Elven Empire, as the coinage of the latter was adapted by the other races in the alliance following its official formation under King Athelvad I. The principal coin is the '''Golden Oak, with two smaller denominations: the Silver Wolf, and the Copper Hind. All coins are circular, in descending size by value, and are emblazoned with the sigil of the empire on the back, and the sigil of the alliance on the front. Scedon In Scedon, although the currency of the alliance is still in dominant use, the Sceída have also integrated their traditional currencies into the mix through the use of arm rings. Arm rings are a symbol of status and bravery in combat, but are also used as a means of currency. In Northern Alliance currency, silver arm rings are the equivalent of roughly 5 wolves, while gold arm rings are worth 5 oaks or more. Vigil Protectorate Currency in the Protectorate was standardised following the spread of the Vigil from Axios. All five regions that make up the Vigil Protectorate now use the same coinage. The availability of precious metals in the Marble Vale is less prevalent than in the territories to the north, and as such the coinage of the Protectorate is based on bronze, iron, and electrum, which are relatively cheap materials. The principal coin is the Electrum Denarii, with two smaller denominations: the Iron Quadran, and the''' Bronze Circum'. The coins are all square, as the circle is considered a holy symbol not to be associated with currency, although the four interlocked circles of the Vigil are still emblazoned on each coin. Mordael Emirate With the evident hardship and years of war, the Mordael that live in the desert region have a survival-based economy focused on meagre agriculture. As such, they typically are more interested in directly useful things that they can barter for, such as weapons, silk, or food, usually not coinage, which has little inherent use to them. They do not have their own currency, but will sometimes trade in currencies used by other regions by weight and value of the material. Domari Sovereignty The currency in the vast human empire in the south of Maíandir is unique in that coinage is not based on the actual value of the coin, but is rather just a medium of exchange, representing and exchangeable for gold reserves physically held by the Bank of the Faceless. Coins are triangular chips of lacquered wood with different numbers engraved on to them to represent their exchange value. The currency is known as the '''Sovereign Riyal'. Coinage in 4E 776 List of Currencies by Territory Banking There is currently only one predominant banking chain on the western continents, the Bank of the Faceless, which originated from the Domari Sovereignty and spread northward. Branches of the bank can be found in all major cities of the continent. The bank is neutral to any politics or warfare. It offers several services, chief of which is the storage of money in personal vaults, the exchange of currency, and the purchase of loans. Currency Exchange The Bank of the Faceless takes a 5% fee on any exchanges made at a branch, except if a different agreement has been made previously, or in certain cases for important customers. Loans & Interest The Bank of the Faceless also offers availability for taking out loans from their coffers. These loans are subject to a 5% monthly interest rate and strict enforcement. If loans are not paid within a certain period, the Bank of the Faceless is typically more than willing to retrieve them by force, one way or the other.__FORCETOC__ Category:Culture & Society